


Last Glance

by enchantyeols



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantyeols/pseuds/enchantyeols
Summary: In which Donghyuck just wanted to see him happy. Even if it's not with him.





	Last Glance

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story. Please bare with this lol

There are so many people talking. But there's only one voice that is familiar to me. It's his voice.

_"Baby, wake up. Don't leave me..."_

I tried opening my eyes only to close it again because of the blinding light.

I can't move. I can't feel my body. What just happened?

_"Please, hold on. We'll still marry each other, right?"_

Even if it hurts, I successfully opened my left eye half lidded and everything is still blurred. I saw a figure of a man standing near me. Palms on his face and his body is shaking.

He is... _crying_.

I smiled and finally closed my eye. What happened earlier is slowly flashing back on my head like a speed of light.

Today is our fifth anniversary.

I woke up early to bake his favorite caramelized cake. I thought we're gonna celebrate at the park but he texted me to meet at a certain restaurant after an hour.

_I didn't know._

Before I arrived there, I stopped by to a shop and picked up the customized bracelet that I will give to him also. Prepared, _huh_?

The excitement, the happiness in my eyes, all the happy cells on my body immediately shut down when I finally saw him.

When I saw him with someone and he was holding his hand tightly.

 _I should've known_.

I am strong person. I won't let my guard down.

I entered the coffee shop and pretended that I didn't see them already. It was a crazy move, yes.

**"Hey."**

I approached them as I made my way in front of their table.

**"Oh, finally you're here! I'm gonna introduce to you my boyfriend!"**

You're happy. And that's all what matters to me. As long as you're happy.

**"Lucas, baby, this is Hyuck. He's my best friend! And Hyuck, he's my special someone."**

I smiled. I guess I did. I tried. We talked about you and him. Oh, you two was only talking the whole time. I saw the way your eyes shine while he was talking. The way you smile, a rare but precious smile. I assumed too much. Because I didn't know. I thought I am the one.

I'm so dumb.

 **"I'll ready the car and then we'll go home. I'll take you home too, Hyuck."** he said while smiling... at Lucas, of course.

I excused myself and went to the restroom. I'm not breaking down. Not here. I didn't know how long I was inside.

I composed myself and was about to leave when I heard some voices. They are shouting.

**"The restaurant is burning! There are still some people inside!"**

I saw the ceiling is slowly detaching and was about to fall down so I hurriedly ran to the door.

But... I saw you.

You were _crying_.

I saw you mouthed his name and been stopped by many people from going inside. I scanned the place and found Lucas lying on the ground, unconscious.

I am here, too. But you didn't shouted my name like how you did to him.

_I want to live with you._

_But you want to live with him._

I need to save this boy. I need to... because he's making you happy. And you being happy, is my ultimate happiness. Even if it means risking my life. I'm starting to lose my breathe.

I carried him on the way to the door. I passed out. I didn't know if they saw us, if I made it. All I know is that, my heart is slowly burning like this place.

**_"Baby, wake up. Don't leave me..."_ **

For the last time, I want to see him. I opened my eyes and saw you clearly, crying while hugging him. I am just beside you. But you didn't noticed me.

That's just sad. We've known each other for years but... I was just a stranger to you right now. I didn't expect you to thank me but to care for me, at least. I was _wrong_.

I guess this is not the right moment for us, right time for me. But not for you.

Maybe in the next lifetime it will be. And even if it was just a mere guess, I'm holding on to it.

Thank you for being my best friend. This life was nothing without you. Until my last breathe, _it will always be you._

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! :)))


End file.
